


Sparks Fly

by Imnotweirdjustwriting



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotweirdjustwriting/pseuds/Imnotweirdjustwriting
Summary: Race catches someone’s eye at the concert and can’t let him go





	Sparks Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Taylor Swift’s Sparks Fly

“You can’t tell anyone about this,” Race hissed, pulling Jack closer to him.

  
Jack laughed, holding tight to Race’s hand. “I promise I won’t tell.”

  
Race exhaled a little bit. “Thanks.” He clung to Jack’s hand, scared to lose him in the crowd. His blood humming with excitement as he looked around the stadium, letting Jack pull him to their seats.

  
“Are you excited?” Jack asked.

  
Race craned his neck to see the stage. “Hell yeah I am,” he nudged Jack a little playfully. “It’s my gal Taylor, why wouldn’t I be excited?”

  
“You’re weird, Race,” Jack said with a grin.

  
Race made an insulated noise. “Bite me, Jack Kelly. You’re the one at a Taylor Swift concert with me.”

  
Jack laughed. “I’m kidding, dude. There’s no one else I want to see this with. Even if you think you’re on first name basis with her.”

  
Race laughed with him, turning back to the stage. The opening act was already in progress and Race wasn’t even paying attention. He kept looking around the stadium at all the lights and posters, grinning so hard his cheeks hurt. Each time he glanced at Jack next to him he smiled a little more, beyond happy his friend had agreed to go with him. He didn’t even know if Jack liked Taylor Swift, but he knew he wasn’t going to go alone.

  
“Think it’s starting soon?” Jack asked him.

  
Race shook his head. “I doubt it. Why, do you need something?”

  
“I want a Sprite,” Jack said confidently.

  
Race looked at the crowd around them, the line for concessions visible even from their seats. “Good luck. Don’t worry, I snuck one in for you.”

  
He pulled a can of sprite out of his coat pocket, handing it to Jack.

  
“Race! Didn’t they check you at security, what the hell?”

  
Race gave Jack a sideways grin. “I’ve got the face of an angel, Jack. It’s just a Sprite.”

  
Jack tapped Race’s nose with his pointer finger. “Did you bring anything else?”

  
“If you’re asking if I brought alcohol I did not. I’m not drinking when I’m trying to watch Taylor.”

  
Jack laughed again, louder this time. “No! Jeez, Race, I meant candy or anything.”

  
Race pulled his coat tighter to his body. “I’m not a vending machine Jack,” he started. Jack’s grin faltered for a moment. “But I did bring some Jolly Ranchers.”

  
Jack made a whooping noise loud enough to draw the attention of the people sitting around them. He held his hands out as Race poured a few in his hands, tossing them all into his mouth at once.

  
“Thanks, dude, you’re the best,” Jack said through his mouthful of candy.

  
Race opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by the lights flashing. “Shut the hell up it’s starting,” he said to Jack.

  
They both turned their attention to the stage. The lights darkened completely, the audience quieting. Race was practically shaking in his seat with excitement. The stage flashed white once before sparks exploded from the center of the stage. People screamed, cheering as Taylor took the stage. Race stood up for a better view, grinning like crazy as he watched.

  
“This is cool,” Jack said to him, loudly to be heard over the music.

  
“I know, shhh,” Race said back.

  
The song started, people in the crowd catching on and singing along. Race knew it was Sparks Fly, a song he’d never really loved. The stage continued shooting sparks, a little blinding.   
Race let his eyes wander, searching the crowd. He could see excited groups of friends singing along and the unfortunate parents who didn’t want to be there. His eyes caught on a man a few rows in front of him. The first thing he noticed was that he was too short to see past the people in front of him. The second thing Race noticed was that the man was looking directly at him.

  
People screamed along to the chorus but they were dull compared to the rush in Race’s ears.

He could faintly hear it, “hit me with those green eyes. Baby, when the lights go down. You’re something that will haunt me when you’re not around.”

  
He couldn’t tear his eyes away from him. He was handsome, shockingly muscular and dressed nicely for a hot concert.

  
“Race, you good?” Jack asked, nudging him to get his attention.

  
Race tore his eyes away to look at Jack. “I’m good, sorry.”

  
He refocused on the concert, pointedly avoiding looking at the man. His heart was racing, and not from the music. The concert passed in a blur, bright and loud and colorful, but his eyes kept drifting.  
He gave up eventually, leaning over to half yell in Jack’s ear. “I’m gonna go get some air.”

  
“Are you okay?” Jack asked, concerned.

  
“I’m fine, it’s just hot. I’ll be right back.”

  
Jack nodded, moving so Race could squeeze past him.

  
Race took the stairs two at a time, leaving out of the first smoking area he came across. He fumbled a cigar out of his pocket, not even bothering to light it as he chewed on the end.

  
Why was he so hung up at some short Italian guy at a Taylor Swift concert? Just thinking of him made his heart flip. Race was pretty sure he was going to have Sparks Fly stuck in his head the rest of his life.

  
“You shouldn’t smoke, it’s bad for your lungs.” A voice said to his left.

  
Race jumped, stuffing his cigar back into his pocket. “I don’t smoke,” he said immediately. He was telling the truth but he didn’t feel like explaining it to some stranger.

  
“Then why are you out here?”

  
“Getting some air,” Race said, turning to face whoever was talking to him.

  
The slight annoyance he was feeling dissipated as he realized he was talking to the man from earlier. A tiny part of him was shocked the man had a heavy Brooklyn accept with no hint of Italian. Most of him was shocked how handsome he was.

  
“I’m Spot,” he said, his hand extended to shake.

  
Race blinked at him a few time. He wanted to make a comment on his name but figured he was not one to judge. “I’m Race,” he said instead.

  
Spot grinned at him. “Did you get dragged here by your boyfriend?”

  
Race spluttered. “He’s not my boyfriend, and I dragged him here.”

  
Spot nodded. “I just assumed sorry, you two looked really friendly. So you’re single then?”

  
Race thought he might fall over. Was Spot hitting on him? He was missing the concert for this, but maybe it was worth it.

  
“Yeah I am,” he said.

  
Spot was still smiling. “You should get back to the show.”

  
Race nodded. “You’re right. I’ll see you after the show, Spot.”

  
He wasn’t sure why he said that, but the blush that colored Spot’s cheeks made it worth it.

  
Race slipped back inside without saying anything else, the warmth of the stadium welcome against his frozen face. He quickly found his way back to his seat, squeezing past Jack to sit.

  
“All good?” Jack asked him. He didn’t have to yell to be heard over a brief pause in the music.

  
“Yeah, I’m good,” Race assured him.   
Jack nodded, bumping his arm against Race’s. “You missed Dear John, I think,” Jack told him.

  
“Thank God, I thought I missed an important song,” Race joked.

  
Jack laughed, refocusing on the show as another song started. Race’s chest felt warm as he realized it was Enchanted.

He found his eyes searching the crowd to settle on Spot. He had made it back to his seat and was watching intently, not looking at Race. Race let the lyrics wash over him as he watched Spot, smiling to himself.

  
“You look sappy,” Jack said.

  
Race tore his attention away to look at Jack. “It’s a good song, okay?”

  
Jack grinned at him. “You sure you don’t have anything to tell me?”

  
“After the concert is over,” Race promised.

  
They spent the rest of the show in a comfortable silence, both completely focused on Taylor (though Race found himself distracted by Spot more often than not).

  
Jack let Race climb out of their row first when it finally ended, confetti still drifting to the floor.

  
“You gonna tell me now?” Jack asked.

  
“Come on, I’ll just show you,” Race lead Jack up the stairs to the food court area.

He spotted Spot leaning against the wall playing on his phone.

  
“Spot!” Race called, walking ahead of Jack to see him.

  
Spot looked up, grinning when he say Race. “Hey, Race.”

  
“This is Jack. I dragged him here with me,” Race stepped aside to let Jack introduce himself and shake Spot’s hand.

  
“Are you Race’s friend?” Jack asked him.

  
“I’d like to be,” Spot said sincerely.

  
“You know, Race and I are gonna grab McDonald’s before heading home. If you want to meet us there we would be happy to share a 20 piece with you.”

  
Spot blinked at Jack for a moment before grinning. “That actually sounds really nice. The one at the corner right?”

  
Race nodded, bouncing on his toes a little bit with excitement.

  
“Cool, I’ll meet you guys there then.” Spot disappeared into the crowd with that, leaving Jack and Race alone.

  
“Are you into him?” Jack asked Race right away.

  
Race nodded. “Yes, definitely.”

  
Jack beamed. “We should go now then. Can’t make you late for your date.”

  
Race furrowed his eyebrows at Jack. “You think McDonald’s is a first date?”

  
“Most romantic place I can think of,” Jack said sincerely.

  
Race laughed, grabbing Jack’s hand and pulling him through the crowd to the parking lot. He curled in on himself against the cold practically running to the car. Jack practically burned the rubber off the tired pulling out of the parking lot.

They were at the McDonald’s in minutes, Race’s hands aching from holding tightly to the seat.

  
“Go get him, tiger,” Jack said.

  
Race groaned. “Don’t say that.”

  
He followed Jack into the McDonald’s. Spot was sitting in a booth near the back, standing to join them when they entered.

  
“Is a 50 piece okay with you guys?” Jack asked.

  
Spot’s eyebrows went up for a moment. “You’re gonna eat that much?”

  
Jacks scoffed. “Yeah, you guys can have some if you want.”

  
Spot nodded. “Sounds good.”

  
Jack shooed them to a booth and placed his order. He stayed by the counter to wait for it, winking purposefully at Race.

  
Race slid into the booth across from Spot, grinning at him. “So, what’s your favorite Speak Now song?” He asked smoothly.

  
“Mine,” Spot answered with no hesitation.

  
Race nodded. “A classic, good taste. I’ve always been a Better Than Revenge fan myself.”

  
Spot laughed. He reached across the table for Race’s hand. “I don’t think I appreciate Swift the same way you do.”

  
Race fought not to blush, keeping his hand very still for Spot to hold. “Oh yeah, Taylor and I go way back.”

  
Spot’s laugh was starting to become one of Race’s favorite sounds. He didn’t get a chance to respond as Jack plopped a tray overflowing with nuggets and fries onto their table. 

  
Race went to pull his hand back but Spot held firm. Race relaxed instead, reaching for a nugget with his free hand. Jack was looking at him, a gleam in his eyes as he sat next to Race.

  
“Did you guys like the concert?” He asked, pointedly ignoring their tangled hands.

  
Spot and Race both launched into their own stories, discussing what was good and bad and fantastic and amazing. Jack followed along with both of them, methodically devouring his nuggets.

  
Jack took the empty tray away once they were done, lingering near the pop machine to fill his cup up with multiple drinks.

  
Race grinned at Spot as he heard the music playing on the overhead speakers. “It’s Sparks Fly,” Race said.

  
Spot gave him a lopsided smile. “This is a good song, too. It reminds me of you.”

  
“Race? Ready to go?” Jack called to him.

  
“Yeah, I’m coming.” Race stood, detangling his hand from Spot’s. Spot stood with him, touching his arm before he left.

  
“Can I have your phone number?” Spot asked.

  
“Yeah! Yeah, of course,” Race spluttered. He scrambled for a napkin, writing his number down and practically smashing his hand against Spot’s chest.

  
“I’ll talk to you later, Race.” Spot promised. He stood on his tiptoes a little bit to press a chaste kiss to Race’s lips. He was out the door before Race even processed it.

  
“Dude!” Jack yelped. “Nice job!”

  
Race was beaming at Jack. “I love Taylor Swift.”

  
“Oh yeah?” Jack said, a sly grin on his face. “I bet she really made sparks fly tonight.”

  
Race groaned, shoving Jack playfully as the went back to the car. He hoped the dark was enough to hide his blush. “Shut up, Kelly.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my most iconic fic thanks


End file.
